


Come il giacinto rosso a terra giace.

by Be_a_fangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Memories, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_a_fangirl/pseuds/Be_a_fangirl
Summary: Ho scritto questo racconto 3 anni fa e ne vado ancora abbastanza fiera (a differenza di tante altre cose). E' molto diverso dalle cose che scrivo di solito, ma è un tema che mi sta molto a cuore. Era per me un periodo in cui ero giù di morale e penso di aver riversato tutte le mie emozioni negative in queste poche righe. Spero vi emozioni.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questo racconto 3 anni fa e ne vado ancora abbastanza fiera (a differenza di tante altre cose).   
> E' molto diverso dalle cose che scrivo di solito, ma è un tema che mi sta molto a cuore. Era per me un periodo in cui ero giù di morale e penso di aver riversato tutte le mie emozioni negative in queste poche righe.   
> Spero vi emozioni.

     Sensazioni confuse, rumori indefiniti mi affollano la testa.

     Apro gli occhi. È ancora tutto buio. Non riesco a capire dove mi trovo. Provo ad alzarmi, mi gira così tanto la testa che crollo subito a terra. Ho la netta sensazione di dover rimettere tutto quello che ho mangiato. Sprazzi di realtà iniziano a far capolino nella mia testa.

     Ero ad una festa ieri sera, andava tutto bene. Poi hanno portato l’alcol e le canne ed è stato il delirio. Ricordo che qualcuno ha fatto bere anche me, “prova” mi dicevano “vedrai che starai meglio, ti farà dimenticare di lui”.

     Peccato che ora mi ricordo a malapena chi sono.

     La testa mi pulsa, mi fanno male tutte le parti del corpo. Mi accorgo di non indossare le calze e di non avere la borsa con dentro il cellulare vicino. Mi alzo in piedi, mi appoggio al muro. Fa freddo nel posto dove mi trovo.

     Cammino a tentoni, riesco a trovare una porta. Capisco di aver dormito nella cantina di un condominio, salgo le scale. Arrivo al quinto piano, a piedi nudi. Suono il campanello di casa della festeggiata, mi viene ad aprire qualcuno che non conosco. Rimando le spiegazioni a dopo.

     Entro in casa e non vedo altro che ragazzi e ragazze sbattuti per terra a dormire, con ancora lattine di birra nelle mani. C’è puzza di vomito.

     Vago per la casa alla ricerca di un qualcosa che mi appartenga, non trovo nulla. Dietro ad una ragazza bionda vedo la mia borsa, la prendo, la apro e cerco freneticamente il cellulare. Sono le 5 e 45 di mattina, per tutta la notte mia madre ha provato a chiamarmi. Leggo la cronologia dei messaggi “rimango a dormire da Sara”, davvero l’ho scritto io?

     Continuo a non ricordare nulla della notte passata, non riesco a spiegarmi come sono finita nello scantinato. Spero che, passata la sbornia, i pensieri diventino più lucidi.   
     Mi avvio verso la cucina e mi ritrovo davanti Marco, sveglio, sobrio, stronzo. Mi guarda, anzi, mi spoglia con lo sguardo, come suo solito. Lo fisso negli occhi e lui comincia a ridere, con quella sua risata gelida e finta, mi mette i brividi. E poi d’un tratto mi ricordo tutto. Impallidisco e scappo via, chiudendomi in bagno, mentre la sua risata ormai è arrivata fin dentro le ossa. In un attimo vomito tutto quello che avevo nello stomaco, nell’anima. Mi sento a pezzi, mi sento vuota. Mi accascio per terra e inizio a piangere disperata, con la sensazione di essere sporca, con l’amarezza di non poter tornare indietro e non andare a quella festa.

     Mi guardo allo specchio. Ho dei lividi sulle braccia, del sangue rappreso tra i capelli, un morso sul collo e graffi sul sedere. Sembro uno zombie, con le occhiaie e tutte quelle ferite. Forse sono uno zombie davvero, mi sento morta, dentro.

     Mi prende un altro conato di vomito, ma ormai rigetto solo succhi gastrici. Lo odio, lo odio per quello che ha fatto.

     È stato lui a farmi bere, a convincermi che era una cosa giusta per dimenticarmi di uno stronzo che mi aveva fatto soffrire.

     Marco è il tipico ragazzo che piace a tutte, lo stronzo che si mette con te solo per calpestarti la dignità. A me non piaceva, non è mai piaciuto.

     “Bevi, bevi. Ti farà bene” mi passava un bicchiere dopo l’altro.

     “Non mi fido di te, sai?” glielo dissi scherzando.

     Sarà che ero brilla e avevo bisogno di attenzioni, ma gli stavo dando corda.

     Poi completamente ubriaca finimmo a baciarci.

     “Andiamo in qualche posto dove stare da soli…”

     Ed ero così ubriaca che gli dissi di sì, forse pensavo scherzasse e ridevo come una matta. Mi portò giù, in quello scantinato. Mi mise le mani addosso, su tutto il corpo.

     Mi iniziò a spogliare, non volevo arrivare a tanto.

     “No, ti prego, no” mugugnai. Mi iniziai a dimenare tra le sue braccia, mi strappò le calze pur di poter fare qualcosa. Mi fece i lividi sulle braccia a forza di tenermi ferma. Mi graffiò il sedere, mentre continuava a baciarmi, a leccarmi, a mordermi ovunque. Ed io piangevo.

     Si abbassò i pantaloni, capii che era troppo tardi. Iniziai ad urlare. Mi tappò la bocca con le mani e continuò quello che aveva intenzione di fare.

     Si prese qualcosa che era mio, qualcosa che avrei dovuto dare a qualcuno che sarebbe stato con me per tanto tanto tempo, qualcuno a cui tenessi davvero. Rise del sangue che mi sporcava le cosce, non gli importava.

     Finito mi abbassò il vestito e mi lasciò cadere per terra, sbattei la testa e persi conoscenza.

     Continuo a vomitare, continua a venirmi da vomitare. Non riesco ad uscire dal bagno per la paura di vedere il suo sorriso strafottente e la sua espressione maligna. Chiamo mia madre, le dico di correre a prendermi, piango e lei capisce che è successo qualcosa di grave. Mi chiama quando è sotto il palazzo, esco dal bagno dove mi ero rinchiusa e me lo trovo lì davanti. Un incubo.

     “Tanto ormai sei mia…” è l’unica cosa che riesco a sentire prima di correre via.


End file.
